Dangerous
by Cafe Au Liet
Summary: Riza Hawkeye finds herself in a dangerous situation. Royai.


Some situations ahead are... delicate. But I think it still falls under the T rating. Semi Royai. Enjoy~

* * *

This was one of the few times Riza Hawkeye hated her work. Most of the time, she took pride in her service. She didn't agree with how the military dealt with everything, but she was a soldier. She was First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye under the command of Colonel Roy Mustang.

So she really loathed these kinds of missions.

Dressed in what could barely be called a dress, and teetering on four inch disasters-in-waiting, she let out a colorful string of curses. The next time she sees Second Lieutenant Breda, she was seriously going to shoot him. Who put him in charge of logistics anyway? This outfit was not meant for any kind of mission.

She stopped walking down the infamous street- where stupid men came shopping for stupid women. Apparently, she was one of those women now. She sighed. She stood there, by the lamp post that was agreed on when they had planned the whole thing.

She knew Falman was about 30 meters away at 2 o' clock, 'reading' his newspaper. Fuery was out of sight, in one of the buildings with a window view of the street, the colonel with him. Breda was assigned 15 meters to her left, near the hotdog stand. Havoc on the other hand, was 6 o'clock- 5 meters behind her, back against the building. Mustang needed him to be there, as Riza was unarmed- they assumed there was no place she could conceal a deadly weapon, in that stupid, tight-fitting... She refused to acknowledge it as a piece of clothing.

Oh, of course she had a weapon- a knife. She'd never admit to the men where it was hidden, though. Drastic times led to drastic measures.

"Lieutenant, act... sexier." came a deep voice over the communication unit in her ear, hidden behind her big wavy hairdo.

A chuckle or two escaped some of her colleagues through the earpiece.

She sighed, but since the voice belonged to her commanding officer, she complied. She did exactly as Lieutenant Havoc had earlier instructed her to, flipping her long blond hair and willing her heavily made up eyes to make her gaze more- what word did Havoc use? Sultry. Then she moved on to the not-so-subtle 'looks' that she should give potential customers. She cringed at the memory of Havoc explaining and... demonstrating.

She suddenly heard a wolf whistle. It was all she could do to not show her annoyance on her face when she realized it sounded in her ear.

"Lieutenant Havoc!" she heard Mustang growl at the man through the channel. Thank god he was on her side.

"Sorry sir" was the reply- it sounded anything but.

Then all went silent as Hawkeye sensed someone stand next to her. Apparently, the men had noticed too, from each of their hiding places.

Bingo. The man was tall and broad shouldered, slightly bigger than Warrant Officer Falman. Graying hair, green eyes, scar on his right temple. Despite his aged looks, he looked kind of handsome. He also looked positively dangerous. She refused to let her fear, if any, show. He was definitely the target, the suspect. Lucky her. She smiled at him. 'Sultry,' she reminded herself, trying to forget about any doubts she had about the success of the mission. The shuffling sounds in her ear gave her a little courage, at least. The rest of the men were on the move.

#

Mustang prayed that Riza would be alright. 'She's a strong woman, stronger than anyone you know,' he tried to convince himself. She was simply going to lead them to the serial killer's hideout. The serial killer who's been going around slitting the throats of prostitutes after he was done with them. Of course, they could just arrest the suspect then and there, but evidence pointed that their 'bad guy' was really a ring of criminals. The man who was... buying Riza was just one of them. Worry started to take over his mind and he knew that all his other men were just as nervous as he was.

He took his coat- they were undercover, so it wasn't his military issued uniform. Without a word to Fuery, he left the room, rushing down the stairs. Breda had the car ready, and Havoc and Falman were on standby in two others. They never let Hawkeye out of their line of sight.

They all heard her negotiate with the man. A price.

"How much?"

"I go by the hour, usually."

"Deal. I want you, whatever the price."

As if he was going to pay anyway. He was probably planning to slice her throat first. Those were the thoughts on the whole unit's minds.

Roy felt sick in the stomach as he saw how the suspect eyed his first lieutenant. She was beautiful, no doubt. And no wonder she could pass for a hooker, with that body. He shook his head, as if trying to get himself to focus.

Then the target shoved her unceremoniously into the passenger seat of the car behind him. Roy clenched his teeth. This was it.

Breda didn't wait for any signal or any command. They immediately sped off after the car.

#

Hawkeye knew she was now in a potentially dangerous situation. It was critical. No way was she going to let this man touch her, or any man, for that matter. She hoped the guys realized that time was of utmost importance. Or else she just might be in trouble.

She watched the man as he drove quickly through the streets. He seemed to be taking a lot of detours, just as expected. She also hoped the men wouldn't lose him.

"So, mister" her voice had come out unnaturally high, and sadly, not on purpose. "What's your name?" she tried small talk. They already knew his name.

"Well, that wouldn't matter, would it? That's why I never asked for yours." he said gruffly, glancing at her more times than what she felt was necessary. You're driving, for god's sake, keep your eyes on the road! She shouted in her mind, while forming her lips into a pout.

"Let him think you're stupid, impressionable, and the weakling you aren't, lieutenant." she remembered Breda's words. She intended to follow them.

"Then where are we going? To your house, mister?" You look like a successful man... You must have a big huge house!" she exclaimed in a tone that left a bad taste in her mouth.

"No, we're going someplace else. Somewhere no one will be able to bother us. Though I've got a few friends... Would you mind?"

A low growl escaped from their commanding officer, and it sounded through the frequency, but Riza didn't notice. She was too surprised.

Was he insinuating... That I would be... shared? No way, she screamed in her head. But that's not how a real hooker would react. So she made herself grin. "But of course, the more the merrier, right?"

He laughed in reply.

"Good one, lieutenant. Keep him happy, and keep trying to get information out of him." Fuery's voice was not unwelcome. She'd never felt quite so alone before.

"We're not in the city anymore, are we?" she asked him.

"Yes, the place is near the border."

"That's sorta far..." she commented.

"Yes, but very... private. Secluded, even."

Fortunately, the forced expression of eager anticipation on her face was good enough to fool him.

#

Of course! The warehouses by the boundary line, Falman thought, as he remembered the map he had studied earlier. "Colonel, I think they're headed to the East warehouses. We're in the right direction, and there's no town or anything at least 5 kilometers from the buildings, sir." he informed him over the radio.

Mustang processed the information quickly. "Havoc, overtake the target, and make sure you get there earlier than he does. Park the car behind the buildings or something, just don't let them see you." he ordered the driver of the second car.

"Aye, chief." was the reply as Lieutenant Havoc sped up.

Now if Breda kept driving at this distance, and Falman a little further behind, they wouldn't look so suspicious.

"Don't worry Riza, you'll be okay." Mustang assured her over the channel, though he didn't know whether he was saying it for her sake, or for his own. No one mentioned the sudden lack of formalities.

#

He got out of the car and turned around the car to open her door.

"Such a gentleman. Thank you!" she squealed. At least, she thought it was a squeal. She didn't know how those poor girls felt. The warehouses they arrived at were definitely far from civilization. Even if they screamed for help, no one would come. She shuddered unconsciously.

"Cold?" he asked. She did feel cold. What, with her legs so exposed. The night air was freezing. It seemed he didn't really expect an answer as he placed an arm around her bare shoulders. She didn't enjoy that, but she tried not to show it.

They walked into a small office beside the big buildings. He didn't switch on any light, but the room was semi bathed in the moonlight entering through windows high above. As soon as they entered, he pushed the door close, and with a key, locked it. Then he proceeded to roughly shove Riza down, his weight almost crushing her. He took her wrists and tied them to the leg of a heavy desk. Legs pinned down, she could not move. She wanted to scream, but a part of her mind stopped her from doing so.

"Hey, I-" was all Riza could manage to get out before he smashed his lips to hers, shutting her up- it took all of her might to stay in character and not pull back in disgust.

When he himself finally did, she was thankful. "Why are you ty-" Then she thought better than to let the men know about her current predicament. The capture of the suspects came first. The mission always came first. "Where are your... friends?" she switched to a different question.

The stranger seemed to be distracted with the zipper of her dress. It started to come undone slowly, as she was so painfully aware. Her back was now exposed. She was thankful for the veil of darkness as they hid her scars.

'Guys,' she pleaded in her mind. She knew they were waiting for the rest of the group to arrive. They expected at least some members to be waiting at the location, but it seemed the accomplices were late.

"Well, they'll be joining us in a few..." she kept her tied up hands on his wide chest, their being attached to the table kept her from placing them anywhere else. His hands, meanwhile, were nowhere anywhere modest. She thought about her small concealed knife- but with her hands...

Then a knock sounded on the door. The man grumbled something along the lines of "too soon" and "all to myself". He got off and she sat up, legs folded underneath her. Her restraints took away any possibility of getting up on her legs. She cringed when the door opened to a few more men. Quite a number. They seemed to be five all in all, and they were looking at her in a way that gave her a sick feeling in the stomach.

She should have taken out the first guy as soon as they arrived! She scolded herself. Now she had six grown men to deal with, and it didn't look too promising. Where were the guys?? she panicked as one of them approached her and actually placed a hand on her. Where was Lieutenant Havoc?? Where was-

Suddenly scared, she let out a small cry of "Colonel-"

Then a loud crash came from the doorway as Havoc kicked down the wood. He immediately started shooting at the men- incapacitating them by shooting at their legs. It seemed the criminals were armed, though. At least four took out firearms and started shooting back. He kicked over a desk for cover. Besides being shot at, Havoc also had to be careful not to shoot Hawkeye, and that was making things difficult, especially in the dark.

Suddenly, a chill ran down Riza's spine as something cold pressed to her neck. Cold steel. A knife, she realized, frozen to the spot. She looked at Havoc, undeniably helpless for once.

Havoc paused when the well built guy holding the knife made his threat clear. "Drop the guns." he ordered at Havoc, who looked seriously pissed off at the situation his superior was in. "Dammit."

Suddenly there was a flash of blinding light from the direction of the entrance and the man immediately dropped the knife and instead grabbed at his wrist. His skin was red and burnt. So were the wrists of the two men who were recently had their guns pointed at Havoc.

Havoc grinned at Riza after he shot the rest of the men down. "No need to worry." he seemed to convey through the expression.

Mustang entered the office, seething with anger. He'd seen his first lieutenant's almost ravished state, proceeded to injure those sick... bastards, and then rushed to her. Breda and Falman followed behind him, and together with Havoc, began apprehending the criminals.

She was silent as he knelt down and carefully undid the knots around her hands. Then he took her into his arms. "I'm sorry Lieutenant. Are you okay? You should never be put in that kind of situation again." he stared into her brown eyes, looking sincerely apologetic.

"At least not without a gun, sir." Riza replied, and smiled back weakly to let him know that yes, she was fine. A bit shaken, but fine. Onyx eyes that seemed to pierce through her were set with concern.

She tried to stand up, but the colonel wouldn't let her. Instead, he picked her up, strong arms easily lifting her. One arm behind her back, the other under her knees.

Surprised, she held on to his neck. It was kind of embarrassing to be in such position when her dress was so... revealing, not to mention, half undone. "Sir!" she sputtered.

He wouldn't take no for an answer as he carried her out the door.

Falman, Breda and Havoc just smirked at each other while leading the group out and into the vehicles.

They all regretted Fuery not being present to see this.

* * *

I'm on a roll. :) Decided to post this, though I may edit some parts. I'm not so happy with the ending. This started out as a humor/romance fic, but then progressed to become a kind of action/suspense one. C: Hope you liked it anyway. Tell me if you did? :D


End file.
